Debido a ti
by Jesy Black
Summary: Luego de descubrir que fue un accidente, gracias a la intervención de su amigo Kotaro Yagami, Araki 'Aki' Ishida huye al parque a tocar su armónica y pensar. Pero aparecerán sus papás: Mimi y Matt, y su hermano menor, para hacerle entender que Debido a él, la familia que tienen es el lugar donde los cuatro son más felices. MIMATO.


**Debido a ti.**

El niño corrió por las enormes calles que trazaban la dirección de su casa hasta detenerse en la avenida principal. Allí, tomó el aire que necesitaba y había perdido. Se relajó en ese instante y sollozó, insultando mentalmente a su estúpido amigo: Kotaro Yagami. No solo había hecho que mire con odio a su hermanito, sino también que posteriormente pregunte a sus padres y la realidad le golpease en la cara.

Se enderezó y caminó hacia el parque cercano donde solía ir a pensar, se sentó encima del respaldo de un banco y colocó sus ligeros pies en el asiento, buscó en su bolsillo la armónica. Aquella que había tomado hace dos años atrás de la cajonera de su padre y que no había devuelto después de eso. La llevó a su boca y comenzó a soplar, pudiendo crear la más triste y colérica de las armonías.

Araki 'Aki' Ishida tenía 8 años, era el primer hijo de Mimi Tachikawa y Yamato Ishida, también era el mayor de dos hermanos —casi tres— y el mayor de todo el grupo de amigos que tenía. Vivía en una hermosa casa con patio delantero y trasero, su papá le había comprado una guitarra y estaba aprendiendo a tocarla, al mismo tiempo que disfrutaba la melodía que de la armónica salía.

Araki siempre había sido un niño poco popular debido a su carácter, aunque muy codiciado por las niñas —incluso las que eran más grandes que él— debido a su enorme atractivo, pero todos sabían y era considerado en la escuela como "un niño problemático". No podía realizar trabajos en grupo y prefería la soledad de la terraza del colegio que conversar con sus compañeros de clase en el patio.  
Todo se sintetizaba en una frase: "era un Ishida".

Traía su cabello rubio y largo hasta los hombros, el cual amarraba con una coleta de caballo, sus ojos eran azules y se parecía mucho a Yamato cuando tenía su edad. Era el mayor de sus primos también y el cabecilla de todos esos, su imponente forma de ser lo hacía líder a donde quiera que iba. Araki fue feliz durante toda su niñez, incluso cuando tuvo a su hermano Kouji, de 4 años. Siempre quiso un hermano y una vez que lo tuvo, no dejo de cuidarlo y jugar con él, incluso en esos momentos de su niñez parecía un chico normal, pero tuvo que entrar al colegio y que todos se burlaran de su cabello largo y su andrógina imagen. Incluso ahora, que sus rasgos varoniles sobresalían, todos continuaban diciéndole "nena", y aunque odiara que lo llamasen así, Araki no se cortaría el cabello.

—No sé por qué sigo pensando en eso —susurró, y por supuesto que no, él había salido de su casa fúrico no porque le dijeran nena, ni mucho menos porque le quisieran obligarse a cortar el cabello. Araki estaba triste y decepcionado por algo que había comentado el imbécil de Kotaro Yagami, hijo único de Tai y Sora Yagami.

_"¿Acaso no sabes que tus papás te tuvieron de adolescentes"_ la voz de Kotaro golpeó su cabeza nuevamente con sus dichos _"Fuiste un accidente"_

Nunca había caído en cuenta que él nació poco después que su madre cumpliera 17 años, eso la hacía un adolescente y por tanto, hacía que el idiota de Yagami tuviera razón. Incluso, al sacar cuentas, sus padres llevaban seis años de casado, lo cual confirmaba aun más lo que había dicho su amigo. ¿Quién en su miserable vida tendría un hijo de forma consciente a la edad de 17 años sin ser un idiota? Pensar que sus padres se casaron por su culpa y que nunca lo habían querido hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de rabia.

—¡No soy un accidente! —gruñó y suspiró pesadamente volviendo a tocar su armónica.

—Claro que no lo eres, Aki —musitó una voz, el pequeño se dio vuelta para ver allí parada a su madre, con su clásico vestido rosa (y abultado vientre) y junto a ella también se encontraba su padre, Yamato.

—¡Mamá! ¡Papá! —exclamó sorprendido—. ¿Cómo sabían que yo...?

—¿Estabas aquí? —preguntó Mimi—. Bueno, tal vez tengo un don natural para buscar a mis hijos o ¿será que eres idéntico a Matt y él venía aquí cada vez que peleábamos?

—No cuentes eso, Mimi —susurró un poco abochornado, el rubio mayor.

—¿Por qué vinieron aquí? —bufó frustrado el niño y esta vez, se bajó de la banca para volver a sentarse pero donde correspondía, en el asiento, fue instintivo, pues su padre era muy firme con su educación.

—Te fuiste corriendo y ni siquiera nos dejaste hablar, deberías ser más respetuoso —Mimi mantenía su sonrisa. El niño iba a retrucarle a su madre, pero inmediatamente cerró la boca por la fuerte mirada de su padre y bajó la cabeza.

—Lo lamento mamá —susurró y se acomodó mejor, dejándole espacio a sus padres, casi no había notado que Kouji había venido con ellos.

—Dime, Aki, ¿qué ocurrió? —preguntó Matt, tratando de ser más gentil, sabía que su hijo estaba melancólico—. Con todo esto de la llegada del nuevo bebé, probablemente debes estar con un mar de emociones.

—No es por el bebé —bufó Araki—. Bueno, en cierto punto empezó con el bebé —musitó y vio a su hermano menor que se mantenía aferrado a las faldas de su madre.

—¿Qué te preocupa, cielo? —preguntó Mimi, ella siempre había sido muy maternal con sus hijos, pero Araki al ser el mayor siempre mostró cierta madurez que no había en los otros niños, por lo que en muchas ocasiones, Mimi daba por sentado cosas que probablemente su hijo necesitaba de ella.

—Fue Kotaro —gruñó, Matt bufó.

—Ese niño otra vez, te dije que Tai debería aleccionar mejor a su hijo...

—Matt, no estás ayudando —Mimi lanzó una mirada acusadora y el rubio se calló—. ¿Qué te dijo Kotaro?

—Hablaba con Kouji que tendremos un nuevo hermano, entonces Kotaro me dijo que ustedes me habían tenido de adolescentes y dado a eso se tuvieron que casar a las apuradas, que fui un accidente.

—¿Pero de donde escucha esas cosas ese niño? —gruñó nuevamente Matt, enfadado con Tai porque su hijo le había dicho esas palabras al suyo.

Era verdad que Matt y Mimi no estaban verdaderamente agradecidos con la llegada de Araki, pero tampoco fue un accidente como tal. Ambos tuvieron que abandonar cosas que amaban, en caso de Yamato, la música y Mimi tuvo que tomar clases a distancia cuando su embarazo se adelantó, pero jamás hablarían de su hijo como un "accidente" o algo que "les arruinó la vida".

—De cierta forma es verdad —musitó Mimi bajando la mirada, Araki apretó su armónica y Matt se sorprende ante las palabras de su esposa—. Éramos jóvenes e inexpertos cuando te acomodaste en mi pancita, Aki...también es verdad que nos casamos debido a ti —indicó la muchacha y acarició la cabeza de su hijo.

Kouji salió de entre las faldas de su mamá para mirar a su hermano con tristeza, a diferencia del mayor —quien era igual que Yamato pero con cabellera larga—, Kouji era idéntico a Mimi, salvo que sus ojos eran de un azul claro, pero su cabello y el color de este, se asemejaba al de su madre, también lo traía algo largo, pero lo disimulaba más. El mayor de los hijos frunce el ceño sin entender muy bien a donde quería ir su mamá con ese discurso.

—¿Entonces Kotaro tiene razón? ¡Fui un accidente y se casaron por mi culpa! —gruñó el pequeño, que como su padre, tenía una mirada intensa.

—No, yo no dije eso...yo dije que nos casamos debido a ti —susurró y besó la frente de su hijo mayor—. Y nunca me arrepentiré de eso. Gracias a ti, tenemos una hermosa familia que probablemente si no llegabas, jamás la tendríamos. Matt seguramente estaría con su banda, pero solo. Yo estaría en estados unidos también sola y triste. Debido a ti, esta familia tiene mucha luz y nos amamos todos, los cinco.

—Pero...Kotaro...

—Kotaro no sabe la historia de nuestra familia, no sabe cuánto te amamos y que tan bien nos hiciste. Es verdad que fue difícil al comienzo, éramos jóvenes, sin dinero, teníamos muchos problemas...pero los enfrentábamos como familia, porque Matt y yo no estábamos solos, estabas tú con nosotros.

—Pero si yo no hubiera estado, no tendrían ese problema... —indicó el niño.

—Pero tampoco tendíamos el motivo para seguir viviendo y haciendo lo mejor todos los días —susurró Matt, Mimi se sorprende ante esto, pero sonrió—. Todos los días, voy a trabajar y doy lo mejor de mí para llegar a casa rápidamente y estar contigo y Kouji. Mis días se llenan de luz cuando ustedes, pequeños monstruitos, me levantan saltando en mi cama o hacen un desastre en el desayuno.

—Papi —susurró Kouji acercándose a su padre, Matt lo tomó en brazos.

—Mis sábados y domingos son los más felices al verlos pedirme a gritos y tirones que los lleve al parque. Cada mancha de salsa en mi camisa, cada baboseada en mis pantalones, cada mantequilla en mis zapatos porque no los lleve al cine —rió para sus adentros—. Es lo más hermoso que me pasó, porque están ustedes tres conmigo...estas tú, Araki, está Kouji...y está Yuri, por supuesto.

—Pero Yuri no nació aun —indicó Araki, Yamato rió suavemente mientras Mimi tomó a su hijo y lo sentó en sus piernas.

—No nació, pero pronto nacerá y tú serás nuevamente el hermano mayor, el primero...nadie te quitará ese lugar.

—Mamá...

—Debido a ti, esta familia es la más feliz que podría tener —susurró Mimi abrazando a Araki, que se siente algo avergonzado ante este gesto. Matt los ve desde su posición con Kouji en brazos.

—¿Podemos irnos? tengo hambre —musitó el más pequeño, Matt se dió cuenta que ya está anocheciendo.

—¡Es verdad! Vamos a casa, mamá preparó la cena.

—Sí —susurró Araki levantándose de las faldas de su madre.

—¿Estás bien, Aki? —preguntó su padre.

Araki no contesta, él ahora sabe muchas cosas que antes no, comprendía los sentimientos de sus padres y entendía que probablemente tuvieron muchas dificultades, pero ellos habían decidido que él estuviera allí. Ahora él estaba más despierto y listo para enfrentar a su amigo Kotaro y decirle sus verdades cuando lo viera. Tenía una familia hermosa y todo era debido a él.

**Fin.**

Es mi primer Mimato, espero les guste, hace años que no escribo hetero, pero el Mimato es mi hetero favorito.


End file.
